


The Angel and The Hunter

by theallblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theallblue/pseuds/theallblue
Summary: There once was an angel, beautiful and strong. With bright, blue eyes, a strong jaw and slightly tanned skin, he was renowned in Heaven for his expertise in battle and his neverending wisdom. He was referred to as The Chosen One and all the other angels admired him, hoping that one day, they could achieve greatness like him.There once was a hunter, brave and kind. He had a younger brother, whom he loved very much so, and took it upon himself to care for him. However, the two were mocked and scorned in their village  and at age 10, he was forced to flee with his brother into the forest. There, they sought refuge in an old abandoned cabin and called it home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writer here, I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions! I'll update frequently so no worries! Decided to start off with a multi-chapter fairytale cause, who doesn't love fairytales? Enjoy! (also, narrator POV for first and last chapter!)

There once was an angel, beautiful and strong. With bright, blue eyes, a strong jaw and slightly tanned skin, he was renowned in Heaven for his expertise in battle and his everlasting wisdom. He was referred to as The Chosen One and all the other angels admired him, hoping that one day, they could achieve greatness like him.

There once was a hunter, brave and kind. He had a younger brother, whom he loved very much so, and took it upon himself to care for him. However, the two were mocked and scorned in their village and at age 10, he was forced to flee with his brother into the forest. There, they sought refuge in an old abandoned cabin and called it home.

Our story starts with the brothers happily living their lives. Little did they know, that everything was about to change when they chance upon an alluring angel, for their journey, had yet to begin.

-

“Sammy!” our hero of this story called out. The man, donned in flannel, had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that shone brightly in the dimly lit bedroom. His cheeks, splattered with freckles, moved as he called out for his beloved little brother.

The man was startled awake from an extremely loud crash of thunder but when he looked out his bedroom window, the skies were clear and sunny. He did not think much of it and stumbled into the living room, expecting to find his younger brother slumped against the weary armchair, reading book. But to his surprise, there was not a soul to be seen.

He paced around the inside of an old cabin, its windows creaked and the wooden doors groaned as a particularly strong wind blew through. He looked puzzled as he peered into another bedroom, as if confused not to find someone there. He called out for his sibling, once again, but to no avail, there was no trace of his lumbering giant of a brother.

The man then decided to take a look in the woods, carrying his trusty silver and white handgun, he left the cabin.

Unbeknownst to him, this particular trip he would make would be both rewarding and pointless, for he did not know that his brother was in a nearby town, gathering supplies. 

How would it be rewarding you may ask? Well, it would not be much of a story if I spoiled the ending for you now,might as well continue, dearest reader, because this will be one hell of a journey.


	2. The Meeting

Dean trudged into the forest and searched high and low for his brother. With a gun in one hand, he used the other to push past plants, in hopes of finding Sam.

He walked for half an hour before deciding that he should head back to the cabin in case Sam had decided to go back. Dean sighed as he pocketed his gun and slowly retraced his steps. 

"Ugh," a nearby bush groaned and rustled its leaves.

Dean, startled, immediately reached for his gun and pointed it at the seemingly alive bush. He stared intensely at the bush, it didn't just groan and move did it? Dean was hesitant as he warily moved closer to the bush. 

Maybe it was just his imagination, Dean thought as he lowered himself to the bush's height and peered into it. He was about to shrug it off and walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Ah!" Dean fell and tried to pry his left arm away from the human-bush hybrid and pulled as hard as he could. 

"Let me go!" he continued exclaiming and cocked his gun, aiming it at the human-bush.

The human-bush allowed its hand that was resting on Dean's shoulder to slowly slide down to his wrist, then it proceeded to let go and disappear back into the leaves.

Dean quickly got up with the gun still cocked and aimed at the human-bush.

"W-what the hell?" Dean thought that it would come out as gruffier and more menacing but his words ended up as shaky and confused.

The human-bush, or more appropriately, the arm-bush, rustled a bit more and stopped again. 

Dean and the bush seemed to have started a staring competition as the bush did not move an inch and neither did he.

He was contemplating about shooting the bush when suddenly, a man with jet black hair shot up from the bush.

"FUCK!" Dean cried out in surprise and accidentally pulled the trigger to the gun. 

Dean soon recovered from his shock and realised what he had done. He looked up, expecting to see a dead body in the bush with blood pooling around it but instead he saw the man, perfectly fine, with a bullet hole on his trenchcoat.

"What in fresh hell?" Dean took a step back and continued to hold his gun up at the man as he eyed him up and down.

The man looked fairly normal in his attire and had devilishly handsome looks, Dean realised that he was ogling at the strange man and immediately brought his eyes to meet with a pair of bright blue ones.

"Hello Dean."


	3. "Hello Dean"

"Hello Dean."

Dean immediately took two wary steps back. The peculiar man knew his name, how?

"Who the hell are you?" Dean inquired, studying the man.

" I am Castiel, an angel of the lord," said man answered nonchalantly.

Dean doubled over in laughter.

"Dude! Are you high?" Dean asked the man, whom was frowning deeper, with tears in is eyes as he wiped them away.

The man tilted his head to the left. "No, I am not high, because I'm standing on the ground."

Dean stared at the man with no visible facial expression. The guy was kidding right? Was he fucking with Dean? Then Dean remembered, he eyed the man's body frantically, searching for a bullet wound and blood, but there was nothing except for a small hole in the man's trenchcoat. Dean's eyes widened. How the hell did the man survive the shot? Perhaps Dean had missed, human errors and all that. The two men stood in silence as Dean tried to figure out how the weird man had successfully dodged a bullet that came from a gun, three meters away.

Castiel cleared his throat and Dean snapped out of his thinking process.

"I can tell you are wondering how I had survived the shot," he started, "this is proof that I am what I say I am."

Dean scoffed, " An angel? Seriously? I'm not dumb, I know angels don't exist."

Castiel rolled his ocean-blue eyes and stared long and hard at Dean, it made him a tad bit uncomfortable.

"W-what are you doing? Stop that, it's weird."

"Stop what?"

"That weird staring thing, like you're looking through my soul."

"That's because I am, Dean."

Dean groaned, this was pointless. The dude was convinced he was some kind of winged-man, he was probably dropped on the head when he was a baby. 

"I was not."

"What?"

"I was not dropped on the head when I was a baby."

Dean looked at Castiel weirdly.

"How did you know? I didn't say that out loud did I?" 

"I normally prefer not to do this, but since you are so hell-bound on not believing a word I say, I had to read your mind to convince you that I am indeed an angel."

Dean looked at him disbelievingly. He decided to test Castiel.

"Dean."

"What."

"Why is the blonde girl wearing skimpy clothing swinging around the pole?"

"Holy shit you can read minds!"

Castiel looked at Dean as if he was speaking to a five year-old that could not tell the difference between fruits and vegetables.

"Wait, so are you-you're really an angel?" Castiel sighed and nodded his head.

"What, so God is real?" Castiel sighed louder.

"Yes, he is my father."

"Where is he now?"

Castiel went quiet and looked down at his feet.

"He left."

"Oh."

Dean felt awkward. But he related to the guy, after all, his own parents walked out on him and Sammy.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to go?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. I am not familiar with Earth," Castiel stared at Dean with intrigue.

"Uh, why don't you come over to my house? We'll figure something out there." Dean slowly asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the cabin. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring a complete stranger, who was an angel, to his home. He'll have to have a long discussion about this with Sammy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, what?" Sam had just returned home from the nearby village, getting groceries for dinner, and he just wanted to settle down and read a good book but came home to Dean and a stranger seated on the couch, awkwardly spaced apart.

"Sammy, I can explain," Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean gulped and began to explain their predicament while Castiel sat patiently and listened to every word Dean said.

-

"So what you're trying to tell me is that this guy, Castiel, is an angel you found inhabiting a bush and you brought him here because you panicked and didn't know what to do?" Dean scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess that sums it up." Sam sighed deeply. He tentatively took a step towards Dean while eyeing Castiel warily, "You sure you okay? He didn't uh, do anything to you right?" Dean immediately choked on his spit and spluttered as Castiel tilted his head. 

"No! No, no, no! He didn't do anything to me! I-I just found him and felt bad so I brought him home, nothing happened at all really," Dean tried to clarify and cleared his throat multiple times.

"Well, he did shoot me," Castiel added, unhelpfully. " He WHAT?" Sam's attention was instantly directed to Castiel, eyes checking the stranger's body for bullet wounds. "You look fine though?" Sam wondered if he had taste-tested something weird earlier at the village. 

"Well, human weapons are unable to injure me, but it still is annoying, after all, I am inhabiting a human vessel." Sam and Dean both shared a look. "So you randomly took over a human's body? Is he dead?" Sam stepped back from Castiel.

"No, well, yes. My vessel, Jimmy, currently resides in Heaven, it is of no worries, he willingly gave up his body. It was necessary because it would be harmful for humans to look at my true form, your eyes would burn."

Dean shrugged as Sam shot him a look, conveying his bewilderment. He made his way to a nearby chair and pulled it across the living room and parked it a few feet in front of Castiel and sat in it. "So, what's your story, angel?" Sam emphasized on the "angel" to show his skepticism, he still wasn't clear whether his brother was on drugs with this Castiel dude or not. "My father, God, left Heaven and went to live a peaceful life somewhere unknown. He left me in charge, saying that I would know how to rule Heaven the way he did. It was glorious while it lasted, because the archangels, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael usurped me. They thought that because they were the first-borns, they would do a better job of ruling Heaven and cast me out. That thunder you may have heard this morning was me being hurled from the skies and landing in the woods. I have nowhere to go as it has been many millennia since my last visit to Earth, " Castiel solemnly told his woeful tale.

Dean's face fell, the poor guy went through so much. He moved closer to Castiel on the couch and gave him a pat on the back. "S'okay buddy, you can crash here until you figure out how to go back, right Sammy?" Dean gave his brother his pleading eyes.

"Yeah man, your brothers sound like huge assholes. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Castiel looked up at the two brothers with hope-filled eyes, and gave a small, but meaningful, smile. "Thank you."

Dean blushed a little at the smile and shook away the tingly feeling. "Alright, Cas, tell me, do angels require basic necessities?" 

The sides of Castiel's mouth twitched when he heard the nickname Dean had given him but quickly resumed his nonchalant face. "No Dean, angels don't need sleep, or food, or water, or-" 

"Okay, okay, we get it, angels are robots," Dean interrupted Castiel before he listed every human flaw in existence.

Sam stood up from his chair, "Well, since you don't eat, I'll just prepare food for Dean and I," he proceeded to leave the room and headed into the kitchen.

Dean relaxed further into the couch and kicked both legs up the coffee table. The silence between the angel and him was unbearable. Dean decided to start up a conversation.

"So, how old are you?" Dean was genuinely interested in the angel's age. "I am older than whatever number you could possibly think of."

Silence. 

"Um, how is Heaven like?" Dean started to sweat droplets, there was an awkward ambience as Castiel remained mute. "Oka-" 

"Heaven was home to me," Castiel spoke and Dean fell silent. "It's very beautiful, and warm. The angels that reside there can roam around in their true forms. Heaven is anything you'll ever wish for, it's-it's paradise." Dean looked at the ground, he'd never experienced paradise. He looked at Castiel and was taken aback by his smiling face while reminiscing about Heaven. "I wish I could show you my true form and Heaven Dean," Dean's heart throbbed at that statement and felt a blush creeping up his neck. He hurriedly turned the other way and placed a hand on his chest to calm his thumping heart. 

After a few seconds, his heart slowed down to its normal speed and he turned back to face Castiel, not expecting the radiant smile emitting from the angel's face and felt his own face heating up. "Uh, yeah, I would like to see Heaven too, sounds great," Dean cleared his throat. "Maybe you could show Sammy and I around after you get back to your throne in the big H," Castiel's smile slowly fell as he looked down at his clasped hands. "I'm afraid I do not know how to get back to Heaven, the archangels took away my telepathic link with the other angels and my wings. There is also no portal on Earth that is connected to Heaven. It is impossible for me to return home." 

Dean shared the same frown Castiel had and was in deep thought for a minute. He then grinned. "Hey, what if- what if Sam and I help you back?"

 

Castiel faced Dean and gave a slight smile, "You're a good man Dean, but there is no possible way for me to return-" Knock, knock. Castiel was interrupted by multiple knocks coming from the front door. Dean seemed alarmed, after all, they did live in the middle of nowhere in a forest.

He grabbed his gun and headed to the front door with Castiel trailing behind him. Dean slowly reached out for the door handle and twisted it open , gun raised at whoever was at the porch. 

A dark-skinned man, wearing an expensive suit stood unfazed at the door with an unamused look. His eyes went past Dean and noticed Castiel standing behind and the man's face immediately changed from bored to concerned.

"Castiel!" The man pushed past Dean, whom was protesting as he was shoved to the side, and hugged Castiel.

"Uriel?"


End file.
